


Living Together

by pojowrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent Hatake Kakashi, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Naruto AU, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pojowrites/pseuds/pojowrites
Summary: Kakashi has failed so many of the people closest to him. Was he going to fail Naruto too?He's 18. Naruto should be around... 4? He's gone on for so long, using Anbu and all the stuff that happened to him as a kid as an excuse to not reach out to Naruto. To not give him the care he needs... the care he deserves. He always told himself that Naruto didn't deserve someone like him as someone to depend on, but looking back, maybe Kakashi was just running away. Closing his eyes and looking the other way because he was scared.He still remembers the mission Minato sensei gave him many years ago. "Please protect and watch over Kushina and Naruto." Both Kushina and Minato are gone. Kakashi isn't sure if this is exactly what Minato sensei must've had in mind...But this has become something much more than just obligation. And Kakashi is just going to have to bear it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Negotiations

“Naruto~” Kakashi called out towards the hallway. “Breakfast is ready.” He leans on one hand against the table. Having woken up in an extraordinarily good mood, he decided he wanted to go all out with cooking today and prepared a big breakfast with salted fried trout with squeezed lemon, sunnyside eggs, rice, and pickled spinach.

“Give me a minute, I’m coming.” Naruto shouts back from his room.

“If you wait too long, I might just eat it all.” Kakashi teased. “Wow! It looks so good~ Mmmm~” 

“H-Hang on! Don’t start yet! I’m getting changed!” Naruto bursts out of his room, zipped up his jacket at the table, and scarfed down his (way too small) breakfast so fast that he almost choked on it.

“Huh? You’re not going to stay and eat?” Kakashi blinked.

“Sorry Pops!” Naruto waved. “I gotta train! If I don’t get to the training grounds early, then that jerk Sasuke’s gonna get way ahead of me!”

Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto was already out the door. He sighed and slumped down in his chair, looking at the big breakfast laid out on the table. Looking up at the counter, Kakashi recognized a familiar looking red bento box.

 _“He forgot his lunch again.”_ He thought exhaustedly as he popped a grape into his mouth.

\---

It’s been half a year since Kakashi went up to the Sandaime with an extremely important request. He remembers practicing what to say many times beforehand, thinking of well-thought out responses to any objections that would be brought up.

“You want to _what?_ ” Sandaime asked, eyes widening.

“I would like to take in Naruto and become the boy’s adoptive father.” Kakashi repeated, firmly. If there’s anything Kakashi knows about the Sandaime, it’s that he hates rambling. He decides to compact his case; make it short and direct. “I understand the issues that may arise as a result of this,” Kakashi continued, “And why you would be hesitant. But-”

“Now, now, let’s not get hasty.” Sandaime interrupted. He took a long drag out of his pipe, deep in thought. “It just surprised me, that’s all. That’s the last thing I expected anyone to ask.” He looked directly at him. “Kakashi... judging from your tone, you’ve thought about this for a long time now... and that you’ve made up your mind about this before meeting with me.” Kakashi stayed silent. Sandaime looked at him, eyebrow raised. “May I ask why? This isn’t about something personal, is it?”

“Well,” Kakashi admitted, “Yes, partially.” Leave it to the Sandaime to see through him like glass when it comes to Minato Sensei. “But I also think that Naruto could really benefit from having some kind of parental figure in his life. Iruka sensei does a great job, but there’s only so much support that a teacher could offer, especially when he has to divide that attention between many other children. The stability that comes with being raised in a household where he has a parent to provide for him and support him emotionally would also provide a better chance at preventing the Kyuubi from getting out of control with Naruto’s negative emotions.”

“That’s true.” Sandaime nodded. “Naruto’s predisposed to growing emotionally underdeveloped like this. With the nature of the Kyuubi, that could foretell disaster in the event where he doesn’t know how to deal with an emotional breakdown.” He took another drag from his pipe.  
“It would also be like killing two birds with one stone.” Sandaime continued. “Having him in the custody of an experienced former Anbu Black Op could prove beneficial and give him extra protection as a jinchuuriki while also fulfilling Naruto’s need for a parent. The villagers too, would also have something to gain. They would be reassured to hear that Naruto is being monitored more closely instead of freely roaming around. The more I think about this, the more I realize just how much could be potentially gained…”

Kakashi visibly lit up.

“I just have one concern.” Sandaime said. “Kakashi. You’re an extraordinarily capable ninja. I’ve seen your expertise and your skill. I know that _protection-wise_ , Naruto would be in great hands with you. But being a _parent_ is completely different from being a shinobi. You’re only 18 years old and even though you’re retired from Anbu, I’m skeptical as to whether or not you have enough free-time to properly raise the boy. This isn’t your typical mission where you set out, accomplish a task, and come back - becoming a parent changes the course of your entire life, and that is something you must understand before deciding to become one.” He looked at Kakashi with a serious look in his eyes. “Are you prepared to accept that responsibility?”

“Yes I am. Absolutely.” Kakashi said. He was surprised at how easily the words came out, how much he actually _meant_ them now that he put his feelings into words. How long has it been since he’s been able to be this emotionally invested into _anything?_ From the look in Sandaime’s eyes, he’s just as surprised. 

“To adopt Naruto, we’d have to go through some lengthy paperwork, and I would have to bring this up to the councilmen to discuss it, so it’s going to take some time. But…” Sandaime smiled. “I see great opportunity with this. And once we get everything settled, I wish both you and Naruto good luck in the future.”

Kakashi brightened. “Yes, Lord Hokage. Thank you so much.”

Was he really just doing this for Minato sensei? Kakashi wonders why he feels so happy.

\---

With the Hokage already having given Kakashi the green light beforehand, the Councilmen meeting was extremely short. There’s not a whole lot that can be done when the Hokage already has his mind made up about something. It was mostly just the Councilmen questioning Kakashi’s qualifications to be a parent. 

After giving his answers, it was ultimately decided that Kakashi will take up the role as Naruto’s adoptive father and that custody rights be signed off over to him immediately.

He wonders what Obito would do, what he’d say. Kakashi being a parent. 

He remembers the days after Naruto’s birth, him being too broken, too shattered, too drained to the point where mentally he couldn’t handle if he thought too hard about Naruto’s circumstances and what that means for his future.

He muses on what could’ve been. Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, all as kids, gathering around Naruto’s crib to get the first peek at Minato sensei’s son. Rin gushing over how Naruto has Minato sensei’s blonde hair and how small and cute he looks. Obito silently watching the baby with awe and fascination. Kakashi gazing over them both and thinking about how amusing their reactions are.

If Obito were here, he would probably scold him. How can he take care of a child?

Well, Kakashi decides, he’ll just has to watch. He’ll take care of Naruto and give him what he needs. For Naruto. For Minato sensei. For Obito. For all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short!!! it's finals week in uni and I have to work on Christmas gifts. but once the semester ends and all that smoothes over, I'll have enough time to write even longer chapters!!


	2. Introductions

“Boss, with due all respect, are you sure you can really do this?” Pakkun gazes up at him, comfortably perched on Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi sighs and looks up from what happens to be the _juiciest_ part of Icha Icha. He raises an eyebrow at the dog. “What do you mean?”

“You know, having a pup.” Pakkun pokes his head from under Kakashi’s book. “No offense boss, but it’s not like you’re a real whiz-bang with the kids, you know? I’m kinda worried.”

“Maa, don’t worry. Everything will be just fine, I assure you.” Kakashi flipped over to the next page.

“Aw, boss I’m serious. I mean think about it - does the kid even know who you are? Did you introduce yourself to him like the Hokage suggested?” Pakkun asked skeptically.

He hasn’t.

“Er... well…” Kakashi stammered. “...Pakkun.” 

“Boss.”

“...It just so happens that I was just planning on doing that,” Kakashi said, drawing out each word, unsure of his commitment to it.

“When?” Pakkun pressed.

“Today,” Kakashi said, matter-of-factly. “Hmm, but you know, it should be fine just meeting him when we both meet up with Sandaime, right?”

“Yeah, until the Hokage calls it off and tells Naruto to go home,” Pakkun says flatly.

“You’re so mean to me sometimes,” Kakashi whined. “What do you want me to say to Naruto anyways? What do you want me to do? Go up to the academy playground and say-” Kakashi put on a fake cheery voice. “Hello, small child I’ve never met. My name is Kakashi. I know this is sudden but, I’m actually your dad now. Come to my house.”

“You’re thinking about it too hard.” Pakkun shook his head. “Look, boss. Pups are like....” Pakkun raised up his paws like how someone raises their arms in a speech. “...Well, they’re constantly growing and changing. They need lots of support. Even when your master ain’t perfect, sometimes just having them there to give you scratches is enough. Like... “

“Like you?”

“Like me.” He agrees. 

If only it were that easy.

Pakkun sighed. “Look. I know you weren’t lying when you told Sandaime that you really wanted to raise this Naruto kid...” He looks at Kakashi. “...So promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll get through it.”

Well geez. Isn’t that basically what he’s been doing this whole time? 

“I promise.” Kakashi makes a crossing motion at his heart - or at least where it would be if Pakkun wasn’t lying on top of it. 

“Okay.” Pakkun laid his head back down on Kakashi’s chest. “I’ll be holding you to that.”  
—-

“You’re _what?_ ”

“I’m Naruto’s father,” Kakashi says bluntly to Iruka, who happens to be currently frozen from organizing his stack of papers, looking at Kakashi like he didn’t recognize him. Good lord, is he _always_ going to have this kind of reaction from people from now on? He supposes that it’ll just have to be another thing about parenting to get used to.  
Kakashi knows - _understands_ \- that Iruka means well. He knows that he isn’t a bad person. He’s not rude or nasty or... anything of the sort. 

But then again, neither are most of the people in the Leaf Village until Naruto is involved.

Kakashi has to give him credit where credit is due though because Iruka is one of the people that actually care about whether or not they look rude (most of the time), and quickly realizes how his sentence must’ve come out. “O-Oh… Right.” He clears his throat. “My apologies.”

Kakashi nodded. “I figured that it’s important that I let you know ahead of time considering that you’re going to be teaching him this year.”

As if the news of Naruto’s adoption didn’t shock him enough. With that single reminder, Kakashi might as well have slapped Iruka hard across the face, the way he suddenly twitches. A fast wave of mixed emotions come over his face - none of which Kakashi particularly recognizes as being any of the good kinds. Looks like poor Iruka just experienced all five stages of grief within two seconds.

After a while, Iruka deeply sighs. “...I suppose so”, he says resignedly.

Kakashi stares at him for a bit, studying him. He claps Iruka on the shoulder and tries to reassure him. “You know what they say right?” Kakashi says lightheartedly. “The first year of teaching is always the hardest.”

Iruka smiles - or rather, the corners of his mouth move up a bit to say that he at least tried. “Yeah… no kidding.”

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Kakashi rubs his back. “You just keep thinking about why you wanted to be a teacher, alright? Keep that resolve in you.”

Iruka looks down at the floor. “Why I wanted to be a teacher…” He mutters to himself silently, deep in thought.

“Well…” Kakashi claps his back one last time. “I’m off. I’ve got errands to run.”

“Huh?” Iruka blinks. “Are you gonna meet with… with Naruto today?”

“I’m gonna try,” Kakashi says.

“I see. Well...” Iruka smiles - genuinely this time. “Let’s both try our best then, Kakashi.”

Kakashi smiles back. “Sure.”

\----

No, Kakashi _wasn’t_ walking around the village in circles trying to look for any sign of Naruto when he couldn’t find him at his apartment.

He most _certainly_ wasn’t starting to get worried or irritated about why he wasn’t able to find him at all when it was around sunset. And he _definitely_ didn’t ask his ninken - his specialized team of ninja dogs who are supposed to only be used for things like S-rank missions - to track Naruto down once Kakashi got fed up and decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

And they did _not_ just take him to some isolated, outermost part of the village where it turns out that Naruto gathers his food and spends most of his time there like a vagabond without a home.

...Okay he lied. All of that happened. In his own defense, he’s never raised a kid before.

God his heart is _racing._ This is Kushina and Minato sensei’s child - one of the last few _alive_ remnants of Kakashi’s old life. The proof that all of it ever happened in the first place. In a way, this is like confronting a past that he never wanted to acknowledge. Or… not even just that. This entire time, all he’s done is push anything that reminds him of that former life - like Naruto - away from him. This is more than just confronting the past - this is acknowledging and accepting everything that he’s been running away from.

That is, until now.

Kakashi steadies himself, takes a deep breath. “Good luck boss”, Pakkun whispers as all the ninken scatter and leave.

“Hello~,” Kakashi says, walking out from beneath the trees. Being the socially adept person he is, he completely forgot that he was still fully clad in his jounin gear, and Naruto’s eyes widened in fear as soon as he caught a glance of him. Great start so far.

“Ah, wait, wait, wait!” Kakashi raised his hands. “I didn’t come here to harm you! I just… well, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Ugh, he sounds so stupid. He curses himself, wishing he was better at this. But to his surprise, the young boy in front of him doesn’t seem scared anymore. Or at least not quite as scared. His eyes - the big blue ones that look so distinctly like Minato sensei’s - looked at Kakashi wide with curiosity.

“About… what?” Naruto asks, eyebrow raised.

“Well… nothing in particular. We can talk about anything you want, I guess.” Kakashi shrugs. “I just thought I’d get to know you better. You know, maybe we can even be friends.”

That last word _specifically_ seemed to ignite something because _immediately_ , Naruto's expression brightens up so much that Kakashi thought he might’ve outdone the campfire set in front of him.

“You wanna be _friends?”_ Naruto’s entire demeanor changes, like Kakashi flipped a lightswitch. Good lord, he’s never seen Naruto like this. He’s gotten so used to the mental image of this disturbed, depressed kid that’s always all by himself, he’s never gotten a chance to see… another side of him.

“Well, yes I do,” Kakashi affirms. “That would be pretty great. If… that’s okay with you.”

“Are you kidding?! That would be awesome!” Naruto laughs with pure glee. “Wow! I can’t believe a jounin wants to be my friend!”

Kakashi suddenly realizes just how much courage he had to build up just to introduce himself when he starts to quickly feel himself getting exhausted. Not wanting to talk much more, he quickly interjects before Naruto could bombard him with questions.

“You wanna tell me more about yourself?”

Naruto's already big smile grows even bigger as he starts off excitedly yelling “My name is Naruto Uzumaki! But you can call me the future Hokage!”

_Ouch,_ that hit a little bit harder than he thought it would. God, it makes sense though. It makes so much damn sense that Minato and Kushina - both having put their whole heart and soul when it comes to the idea of Hokage - would have a child that feels the exact same way and carries the same spirit they did.

It makes sense. It didn’t make it hurt any less though. But…

It feels… distinctly different. Different than any kind of pain he’s ever felt. It’s certainly not grief, anger, or regret - he _knows_ what that feels like. This feels like the kind of pain he gets when he remembers a good memory he had with his father.

Wistfulness.

It’s not as bad as he thought it would be.

“My favorite thing in the whole wide world…” Naruto says, waking Kakashi up from his thoughts, “...is ramen!”

“I see.” Kakashi yawns. “What’s your favorite flavor then?” He relaxes his posture. Looks like they’ve got the whole night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! New chapter! Sorry to say that the next chapter will probably also take a while - University stuff as usual.


End file.
